Together
by paupaupi
Summary: One Shot. Emma tiene una charla con las reinas de la oscuridad donde descubre la verdad sobre sus padres, a lo que decide escapar. Killian la encuentra en el muelle y la consuela.


Emma, Killian, Mary Margaret y David recorrieron el bosque intentando averiguar algo sobre las brujas. En un momento de la noche se dividieron, Emma fue con Killian mientras sus padres se fueron por otro lado. Emma estaba preocupada. Sentía que sus padres estaban ocultando algo. Aparte tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- ¿Estás bien amor? – Preguntó Killian preocupado.

\- Si, es solo que… Ellos ya tendrían que estar acá. – Dijo Emma apoyándose contra la camioneta de David. Habían quedado en encontrarse hace quince minutos, pero sus padres seguían sin aparecer.

\- ¿Por qué no tratas volver a llamarlos? – Sugirió él.

\- Si, buena idea. – Emma agarro su celular y llamo a sus padres. Ninguno de los dos atendió. – Killian, no me esta gustando esto. ¿Y si algo les pasó? – Dijo ella sin poder evitar el mal presentimiento que tenía.

\- Estoy seguro de que están bien, ellos saben cuidarse. – Aseguró él. – Pero si queres podemos buscarlos en vez de esperar acá. – Propuso él sabiendo que a ella no le gustaba esperar en este tipo de situaciones.

\- Si, mejor busquémoslos. – Aceptó ella. – Dividámonos así cubrimos más terreno, pero en media hora nos encontramos acá con o sin mis padres. – Dijo ella seriamente, necesitaba asegurarse de que él estaría bien.

\- Aquí estaré. – Confirmo él con seguridad

Emma caminó un largo rato adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque. Seguramente le iba a costar encontrar el camino de vuelta, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba encontrar a sus padres, necesitaba asegurarse de que estaban bien. Ella sintió como el frío de la noche empezaba a intensificarse y desearía haber vestido más abrigo. Basta de distraerse, el frío no iba a frenarla. De repente vio un claro a la distancia y tuvo la sensación de que allí es a donde debería dirigirse. Cuando llego supo que estaba en lo correcto. Allí estaban las brujas o las reinas de la oscuridad, o como quieran hacerse llamar, junto con sus padres. Cuando las brujas la vieron llegar congelaron a sus padres en el lugar con su magia, estaban listas para dañarlos pero ella no iba a dejarlas.

\- ¿En verdad crees que puedes hacer frente a nosotras vos sola querida? – Preguntó Cruella.

\- No lo sé, pero eso vamos a averiguar. – Dijo Emma levantando sus manos y comenzando a sentir como su magia se encendía en todo su cuerpo.

\- Yo no me arriesgaría a semejante cosa. – Dijo Maléfica caminando en círculo alrededor de sus padres.

\- No necesitas tu magia para protegerlos, no es a ellos a quien queremos. – Informó Ursula al ver como las manos de Emma empezaban a brillar.

\- ¿A quién quieren entonces? – Preguntó Emma bajando sus manos al ver que la bruja estaba diciendo la verdad.

\- A vos. – Respondió Ursula con una sonrisa.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Para qué? No tiene sentido. – Dijo Emma y se rió porque le parecía absurdo lo que escuchaba.

\- Queremos que te unas a nosotras. – Dijo Maléfica mirándola algo mal al ver que se reía.

\- Bueno, lamento romper sus planes, pero yo jamás me voy a unir a ustedes. – Aseguró Emma, sin saber bien que esperar de la situación.

\- Yo no estaría tan segura de eso querida, después de todo eres como nosotras. – Dijo Cruella con tanta calma que a Emma le hubiera gustado salir corriendo.

\- Yo no soy nada como ustedes. – Retrucó Emma algo ofendida a escuchar eso. Por algún motivo el recuerdo de su charla con Ingrid en la estación de policía y la forma en que rompió la pared se repitió en su cabeza.

\- Eso es lo que crees. – Dijo Ursula con una sonrisa malvada. Esa mujer no había dejado de mirarla mal desde que la vio a ella con Killian.

\- Verás, tus padres te han estado ocultando algo todo este tiempo. Pero a nosotras nos parece que te mereces saberlo. – Dijo Maléfica, quien seguía moviéndose entre sus padres, mirándolos con desprecio, disfrutando la situación.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? – Preguntó Emma con una mezcla de confusión y miedo. Ella odiaba que las personas le mientan.

\- Tus poderes son tan malvados como buenos, tienes tanta capacidad para la oscuridad como para la luz. – Informó Cruella. Emma no se sorprendió del todo ante eso, después de todo esa era una de las razones por la que le había costado aceptar su magia. Ella había visto a muchas personas hacer mal con la magia y ella no quería eso.

\- La razón por las que tus queridos padres te abandonaron no fue solo por la maldición de Regina. – Dijo Ursula ganándose la atención de Emma.

\- Ellos sabían de esto, sabían que podías ser una villana como nosotras querida. – Dijo Cruella y Emma empezó a cansarse de la cantidad de "querida" que ella decía.

\- ¿Y? – Preguntó Emma intentando perder la paciencia. Sus padres habían sabido eso desde un principio y se lo habían ocultado, y eso no le gustaba, pero todavía no le encontraba tanta gravedad al asunto.

\- Por eso te abandonaron, por eso te enviaron a este mundo. Ellos no querían tener una hija villana, no querían que seas como nosotras. Así que te mandaron aquí, al mundo sin magia, para que no haya posibilidad de que tengas magia para hacer el mal. Prefirieron abandonarte y que crezcas sola, a que haya una posibilidad de que seas malvada. – Explico Maléfica con calma.

\- Pero no les salió muy bien, ¿Cierto? Después de todo tenes magia y es muy poderosa. – Dijo Usula disfrutando de ver las reacciones de decepción y dolor de Emma.

\- Pero no queremos interrumpir, este es un momento privado que deberían resolver en familia. – Dijo Cruella y le hizo señas a Maléfica para que descongele a la pareja que tanto problemas les habían causado.

\- Ya nos volveremos a encontrar Emma. – Aseguró maléfica y los descongeló. Luego desaparecieron las tres.

Emma no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Era posible que sus padres le hayan mentido de esa manera? A ella le había costado mucho aceptar el abandono y confiar en ellos. Pero finalmente con la convicción de que ellos eran solo dos héroes que querían hacer el bien por su pueblo, había perdonado el sacrificio que habían elegido hacer. Aparte quiera o no, todo lo que había vivido era lo que le hacía ser quien era. Y ella no cambiaría su pasado, no si eso significaba no tener a Henry. Pero escuchar que sus padres la habían abandonado para evitar que ella sea un villana era demasiado, era mucho más de lo que podía llegar a soportar.

\- Emmma. – Dijo Mary Margaret sacando a su hija del estado de shock.

\- ¿Es verdad lo que ellas dijeron? ¿Me estuvieron mintiendo todo esto tiempo? – Pidió saber ella con la voz rota del dolor que sentía.

\- Emma nosotros solo queríamos hacer lo mejor para vos. – Respondió David acercándose a ella, a lo que ella se alejó unos pasos, no podía soportar la cercanía en ese momento.

\- ¿Lo que era mejor para mi o para ustedes? – Preguntó enojada.

\- Emma tenes que entender...- Comenzó a decir Mary Margaret.

\- ¡No, no tengo que entender nada! – Exclamó ella con la voz temblorosa. – ¡Ustedes me estuvieron mintiendo todo este tiempo! ¡Pensé que podía confiar en ustedes, pero me equivoqué! – Dijo ella en un tono más alto de lo que pretendía y dejando que las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas caigan libres por su cara.

Emma no podía soportar estar con sus padres en ese momento. Así que hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer, se escapó. Corrió y corrió por el bosque, ignorando los llamados de sus padres. Necesitaba alejarse de ellos. Sus padres eran las pocas personas en las que confiaba. Finalmente los había dejado entrar en su vida. Y ahora se preguntaba ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué vuelvan a fallarle como todos lo habían hecho durante su vida? Corrió sin saber a donde iba. Corrió hasta que sus piernas no dieron más y tuvo que decidir caminar. Cuando su cuerpo no dio más se dejo caer en un banco que estaba en el muelle. No sabía como había llegado allí, pero el mar siempre la calmaba y la ayudaba a pensar. Se quedo largo rato sentada escuchando las olas romper, con la mirada perdida entre el mar y el cielo, y la cabeza a mil por hora pensando las distintas posibilidades sobre como sus padres habían decidido abandonarla. ¿Así que esa era la confianza que ellos tenían en ella? Prefirieron elegir mandarla a un mundo sin magia con la excusa de que no se a villana, a que quedarse con ella y enseñarle a ser una buena persona o como dicen ellos "heroína". Ellos tendrían que haber tenido fe en ella. Ellos tendrían que haber buscado la forma. Ellos… Quizás no la amaban la suficiente, quizás ella no era suficiente. ¿Sería eso?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una voz llamo su nombre. Era Killian. Su mirada estaba llena de preocupación y desesperación, algo que solo es posible alguien que la quiere de verdad. Ella se paro y fue a recibirlo a mitad de camino. Se derrumbo en los brazos de él y comenzó a llorar. Necesitaba que él la contenga, y él por supuesto no le falló. Estuvieron un gran rato abrazados. Killian le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda con su mano, y le murmuraba palabras de consuelo en el oído. Él si la amaba, podía sentirlo. Para él ella si era suficiente, así como él era suficiente para ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó él preocupado saliendo del abrazo para poder verla a la cara. - ¿Qué pasó? Te estuve esperando en la camioneta como habíamos quedado, pero nunca viniste. – Pidió saber él secando las lágrimas de ella con delicadeza.

\- Perdón, yo no… - Comenzó a disculparse ella.

\- No me tenes que pedir perdón. – La interrumpió él. – A mí me alcanza con estar acá con vos y saber que estás bien. Aunque no lucís bien. – Explico él con calma.

\- Mis padres me estuvieron mintiendo todo este tiempo. – Dijo ella luego de un largo silencio. - Ellos no me abandonaron para salvarme de la maldición de Regina, me abandonaron para que sea la salvadora y no una villana. Siempre fui una especie de experimento para ellos. – Dijo ella aforrándose a él con fuerzas ya que tenía la sensación de estar cayéndose.

\- Vos no sos un experimento Emma. – Dijo él con convicción.

\- Para ellos si. – Dijo y se mordió el labio. – Mi magia es tan poderosa que es capaz de hacer mucho mal Killian. – Confesó ella.

\- Pero también es capaz de hacer mucho bien. Créeme, yo te he visto, eres increíblemente maravillosa. Tu magia es luz. – Aseguró él.

\- Ellas intentarán volverme al lado oscuro. – Dijo ella refiriéndose a las brujas. – No sé como planean hacerlo, pero son poderosas y no van a parar hasta lograrlo. – Confesó ella sus miedos. Ella no quería usar su magia para el mal, ella sabía que no iba a sobrevivir a la magia oscura ya que no era capaz de soportar ese tipo de culpa.

\- Yo estaré con vos pase lo que pase. – Prometió él.

\- ¿Incluso si logran corromperme? – Preguntó ella insegura.

\- Aya, incluso. Vos siempre estuviste conmigo, aún sabiendo todo él mal que hice. Yo haré lo mismo con vos. – Respondió el acariciándole el cabello. – Ellas intentarán hacer todo lo posible para convertirte en villana, pero nosotros haremos todo lo posible para que eso no pase. – Dijo él con seguridad a modo de juramento.

\- ¿Y si me vuelvo oscura? Killian mi magia puede causar… - Comenzó a decir ella.

\- Yo siempre voy a elegir ver lo mejor en vos, y siempre te lo voy a recordar. – La interrumpió él. – Vamos a resolver esto, como siempre resolvemos todo. – Aseguró él.

\- ¿Juntos? – Preguntó ella al notar que él hablaba en plural.

\- Juntos. – Respondió él y le dio un beso en la frente.

Emma volvió a dejar caerse en los brazos de Killian. Necesitaba sus abrazos, necesitaba su contención, necesitaba su amor. Killian era la única persona que nunca dudaba de ella. Killian siempre tenía fe en ella. Emma necesitaba aferrarse a eso y él la dejo. Se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos, se sentía protegida y segura, como si estuviera en el lugar a donde pertenecía y encajaba perfectamente. Emma le pidió quedarse con él en Granny's, no podía enfrentar a sus padres, no todavía (y probablemente nunca). Ambos se acostaron y disfrutaron de la intimidad de compartir una cama. Emma se sintió finalmente en calma al estar en los brazos de él, respirando en sintonía y escuchando los latidos de sus corazones, se quedó dormida.


End file.
